Shawn "Shades" Cooper
Appearance :Shawn has a medium build that fits his height very well. He is mildly muscular, with enough to look threatening when he wants to, but not enough to make people cross to the other side of the street. Shawn has multiple scars all over his body, the most prominent ones being the one on his back which is about six inches long and the one on the inside of his right calf which is about four inches long. He has a symbol tattooed on the underside of his right wrist, but he never says what it means. :He has black hair that sits at the top of his ears with light bangs that are always falling in his eyes unless he takes the time to comb it, which he rarely does. His eyes are a dark green that looks almost black in dark lighting. Street Clothes :His regular clothes are much like his super suit except for a few small details. Same shoes and jeans, but he likes to wear black and white shirts instead of plain black. His favorite one is black with white horizontal stripes all down it. He also likes to wear a choker necklace with small spikes sticking out from it, and a rope bracelet on his left wrist. Uniform :Shawn takes the term super suit very loosely. His version of a super suit is a tight pair of pitch black jeans, a skin tight black short sleeve t-shirt, along with a pair of black sneakers. He has a cloth mask that's ties tight from above his eyes to the tip of his nose. He ties it in the back with a simple knot, leaving the ends of the cloth handing down. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE Personality :PERSONALITY DESCRIPTION HERE Powers and Abilities Super Vision :Shawn has multiple super vision abilities. It works quite simply: depending on which of the different visions he wants to use, he just has to think about it. He’s almost made a switchboard of sorts in his head, having perfected the art of getting the different visions to turn on. It takes no time to turn one on, but to switch from one to the other, such as from x-ray to infrared, will take about five seconds or so. *Superhuman Vision – Allows Shawn to be able to see things farther and clearer than normal people. He can see roughly two miles more than the average human is able to. He can see farther but it starts to become blurry. *Night Vision – Shawn’s night vision works much like a pair of night vision goggles. He can see just as far as he normally can, only in the dark now. *X-Ray Vision – Shawn is able to see through things, people, or anything else with his X-Ray vision. The object has to be within a thirty yard radius for him to be able to look through it, and he is only able to see through three feet of anything. *Infrared Vision – Heat vision. His infrared vision allows Shawn to find anything giving off a heat signal. This vision can only work in a twenty foot radius, heat signals disappearing after that. *Laser Vision – This is Shawn’s one fighting vision. He is able to shoot lasers from his eyes, strong enough to melt through metal. The beams can go up to fifteen yards, and are strong enough to immediately go through four inches of metal with one hit, but more the longer he keeps the beams concentrated on one point. Weaknesses :With all his different visions, except for the sight one, the weaknesses are basically the same with slight alterations. For all of them, the longer he uses them, the more tired his eyes become. If he uses and of the four enough his eyes can become swollen, almost as if he were hit in the face, leaving him unable to see. :Also, when he’s using his laser vision, his actual vision becomes very blurred and undefined, so he has to be incredibly careful he doesn’t burn anything he doesn’t want to. :And when looking at things very far away with his super vision, Shawn’s vision of the things close to him becomes very blurry and distorted, leaving him vulnerable to an attack. Other Abilities :Shawn is very good at being intimidating when he needs to be. Due to his height and muscle, and overall look, people tend to do what he says when he says it. And if they don’t, well, Shawn knows how to deal with that. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Ever since he was a little kid, Shawn was a troublemaker. Stealing other kid’s toys when he was five, stealing lunches by the age of eight, and girlfriends by the time he was twelve. Shawn always knew what he wanted and how to get it. There was no real reason behind Shawn’s behavior. He grew up in a nice house, with loving, if not a tad over-bearing parents. But something about Shawn just didn’t fit in with everything else. :Shawn wasn’t alone, though. He had one older brother by four years up until the age of nine. Marcus was always trying to keep Shawn in check and out of trouble, and Shawn really did try for Marcus. He loved his older brother very much and wanted to make him happy. Unfortunately, a few months before Shawn’s tenth birthday, Marcus was killed by a drunken driver while walking home from school. The whole family took it hard, but Shawn especially. He did his best to hide it, refusing to cry or grieve in any way. Some people thought that he was a horrible brother for not caring, but in truth it hurt him more deeply than anyone else. :After his brother died, Shawn’s parents became much more strict, hardly allowing him to do anything without knowing exactly where he was, and making sure he was constantly chaperoned. Because of Shawn’s natural free-spirit, he resented this very much, and all that it succeeded in doing was making him worse. He began sneaking out of the house at night, running around with kids much older than him. He was brought home by police for the first time when he was eleven, having been caught throwing rocks at houses. Shawn’s parents didn’t know what to do, and just started giving him more restrictions, which Shawn always disobeyed. :When Shawn was twelve, he started developing horrific headaches, so bad that he couldn’t even get out of bed some days. His parents took him to the doctors and eye doctors, but nobody could figure out what was wrong. After a month or two they eventually went away, leaving Shawn much relief and confusion. Barely a week after the headaches stopped, Shawn was walking down the street in the early morning, when he noticed someone walking quite a bit ahead of him. He was curious as to whom it was, but the person was too far away to see. Shawn kept staring and staring at this person, waiting to see who it was, when all of a sudden the person seemed to come up fast on Shawn and appear clear as a bell. Shawn jumped and stopped walking, not sure what had happened. He hadn’t taken his eyes off the person yet, who he now knew he didn’t know. After a few moments he shook himself out of and it broke his gaze, turning his head all around. After a minute or so his vision eventually went back to normal and he started running towards home to tell his parents. After a few feet though, he stopped running and started walking slowly, thinking hard. By the time he had reached his house, he made a decision. This was going to be his secret and no one else’s, not even his parents. :For the next few weeks, Shawn practiced with his sight, testing it out, and learning how to turn it on and off. His parents thought he was finally settling down, but they had no idea how bad it was about to become. Over the next three months, Shawn found all but one of his other sight abilities. He realized his night vision while looking for his pajamas in the dark one night. His X-ray vision while trying to see what was in a package that came in the mail. And his infrared vision when he slept over at his friend’s house and didn’t want to step on their cat. The more of his powers he found out, the better he thought of himself. He became the best lookout anyone could ask for, being able to see anyone coming from a far distance away. :When Shawn was fifteen he was arrested once again, and this time his parents had to go to the jail house to get him. By this time, Shawn had fairly good control over the four powers he knew of, and could use them at will, though he still got headaches if he used them too long. After his parents picked him up from the jail and they were driving home Shawn noticed his eyes were starting to bother him. He was distracted from that though, by the fact that his parents were yelling at him as loud as they could. Shawn wasn’t listening very closely, but they were mostly threatening to cut back his privileges and the likes, but he wasn’t taking any of that seriously. By the time they got home though, they had worked out a new plan. They sat him down at the table and told him very seriously, that if he didn’t shape up that they were sending him to a juvenile center. Shawn was absolutely furious and he jumped up from his seat, leaning over the table at them and told them to go to hell. Shawn’s father stood up and slapped him across the face and told him not to speak to his parents that way. :Shawn felt his whole body get hot after his father hit him, and he fell backwards into his chair again. Shawn narrowed his eyes at his father and was prepared to jump over the table at him, when instead his vision went red and he felt a harsh pain in his eyes. Shawn couldn’t see what was happening, but he could hear his father’s grunt and his mother’s high pitched screaming. He starting looking around the room, not sure what was going on and completely freaked out. He looked past where his mother was, and was startled to hear her screaming stop and become short and painful gasps. Shawn started slapping at his head, making the lasers turn on and off. He eventually got them to quit completely, and looked around to see both his parents dead on the floor, and the house burning away. Shocked into disbelief and distracted by the burning in his eyes, Shawn ran out of the house and never even looked back. :For the next few years Shawn lived on the streets, stealing what he needed, and staying where he could. Four months after he accidentally killed his parents, Shawn had as much control over his laser vision as his other powers, and after practicing with it, the pain of using it had gone down considerably. Having so many powers Shawn knew that he could do great things, and when he was eighteen, he joined the Brotherhood of Evil, becoming one of their most skilled members. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Infrared Vision Category:Laser Vision Category:Night Vision Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Titans Together